Fairy War
by piinkfairyprincess
Summary: There's a big war going on between two powerful family of fairies who have made magnolia town one of their battlefields.


Fairy War

Introduction

In a far away place not excessible to Earth land live a dimension known as the Luna Realm. Which host many unfamiliar creatures one of which are fairies of many color and powers. Of those fairies are the most powerful ones which are the Moon fairies who powers get heightened on a full moon, without the moon coming up in the sky the fairies can not use their powers. But a exception is a family of Moon fairies called the Bennett Family,who uses extremely strong,forbidden Moon Spells. The Bennett Family popped up ten years after the Luna Realm was founded. It was founded by no other then the Patel Family who are considered the Luna Realm main royal blood line. The Patel is only made up of females who are nice,sweet,kind and friendly. Who believe the Luna Realm should be left the way it is,while the Bennett Family are selfish,cruel,natural born dictators and power hungry they believe that they should be the only ones ruling the realm and they should expand their empire. One day the Head of the Bennett Family named Edward gets a idea that they should open up a Blue portal to a unknown land which is later revealed to be Earth land, a big giant place which have many cities and population consisted of Mages and Regular Humans. Edward's Royal Soldiers comes back and tells him of this wonderful ,large place. Edward gets a idea to invade and conquer that place to add to his collection once he wins the Civil War that he is in and take over his home world. He believes that a King will never have too much land. A spy that Serena the Head of the Patel Family had put in the Bennett Family too find out what their going to do next,finds out and tells her about Edwards evil plan to take over the unknown land and enslave all it's people by using the Bennett's Family Most powerful evil spells one called Dark Moon which is a spell that is put on the moon to make people act crazy and follow his very commands if they see the moon. This spell makes the moon stay out for days maybe even years if he isn't defeated or if he takes it off by himself. This spell is extremely powerful if combined with a Full Moon or a Lunar Eclipse. If this spell is cast it will cause major chaos, the second one is Black Reign this spell is unstoppable if cast everybody will be under his control forever. This spell is cast on a Solar Eclipse which is happening in four knows what she has too do she sends two of her guards too go search for her royal blood which she finds out, lives in Magnolia Town so they can cast their most powerful ultimate family technique called Fairy Light which can purify a person,place or tainted object. It is also believed too be able to defeat the Bennett Family's techniques if cast with the head and her descendants which host her royal blood. But it must be cast on the same day of the Full Moon or Eclipses. Or it's not going too work, Serena believes that her guards are going too find her bloods in the time that they have too, so she says good bye and prays that they can before the Full Moon. Not known to her a Full Moon is tonight in Earth land which is going to be happening during a Moon Festival in Magnolia town. Something very bad and unexpected is going too happen during this is going too cause a major problem for this not expecting place...

Chapter 1

Down in Magnolia Town the citizens are preparing for the Moon Festival by cooking a feast,getting their moon dresses and suits ready and putting up decorations . One of it's many citizens which are happy includes it's guild called Fairy Tail. Who are extremely excited because they been looking forward too it a long time. But Six of it's members don't quite understand what the Moon Festival stands for and they are Lucy, and Pantherlily,Gajeel and Juvia.

At Fairy Tail

Coming to the bar Lucy asks Mirajane what is the moon festival...

Mirajane tells her the moon festival is a special event when the town people give thanks to the moon for the good tides. They believe the moon have special powers which controls the ocean and the fish in it. Which thanks to the moon the olden days town people where able to survive from eating the fish from good catches believe to be the moon's blessing for them for praying during Full moons. It was also believed that the old days town people where fairies who was very powerful. But was whipped out by a unknown deadly disease. Lucy never heard about any of that, Mirajane concluded it was because before the seven years gap the moon festival was coming up. But because they were frozen in time they missed seven years worth of the moon festival. Lucy gave Mirajane a sincere thanks and left to get ready for this glorious night which she will never forget.

Lucy's POV

After leaving Fairy Tail I went home to search through my closet to notice that I have nothing to wear that is suitable for the moon festival, so with the little bit of jewels that I have, I went to a very cheap but nice dress store called Beautiful Lily. Which I thought the name was a little bit over the top. I mean okay I admit the dresses in there was cute but that name didn't do it for the place. But after trying on a beautiful short pink dress with a small light pink moon shaped piece on the right breast which really mad the dress worth my while I bought it and ran out the store to go back to my home to get ready. But on my way there I ran into one of my guild members and teammate. There in front of me lied Natsu and his fury blue exceed called Happy. Both where smiling uncontrollably in my face.

Natsu asks me was I happy that the festival is tonight to which I reply,"This is my first moon festival i'm very interested to see what it is all about." He says to me no kidding you have never been to a moon festival Luce you have missed out on a very good night of feasting and partying. No wonder your so boring. I try to give him angry eyes which I didn't do a good job at because he was laughing uncontrollably at my fascial expression. I ask him with a small grin what so funny he tells me a simple "Nothing". I said it can't be nothing so what is it he finally tells me with a blush i look cute trying to be tough. All I could do was turn away from him and say "What I Don't Think So" you must be kidding me. He says yeah you do your pretty but also extremely weird. From my right ear I could hear the blue exceed yelling "Aye". I didn't know what to do I was still in shock from the first comment but I was also mad from the second comment. But i did know I was falling madly in love with him.

He turns away from me and says he'll see me at the moon festival and then they were off leaving me speechless. After he left I had many thoughts running through my head, but the first one was get dress so I sprinted to my apartment. Not knowing someone would be waiting for me there.

I hope you loved it i have so many ideas for this story _I wrote it with my little sister so comment and thanks._


End file.
